Utente:Nitram86
Personaggi preferiti *[[Fluttershy]] "i'm going to love her" *[[Luna]] "is my favorite princess ever" *[[Derpy]] "mmmm muffins" Least favorite characters *[[Pinkie Pie]] "too much over the top super hyper for me" *[[Rarity]] "so full of herself and obsessed with fashion and gems to be the element of generosity" to both i say this: :'''Fluttershy''': No, you want ''wimp'' Fluttershy. You want ''pushover'' Fluttershy. ''You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain Fluttershy''! :'''Pinkie Pie''': Nyaaaaah! Too many Fluttershies to keep track of! Make it stop! :'''Fluttershy''': Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie? :'''Rarity''': Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults! :'''Fluttershy''': Why not? I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, Rarity. With your 'petty' concerns about ''fashion''. :'''Rarity''': [gasps] :'''Pinkie Pie''': Hey, leave her alone! Fashion is her passion! :'''Fluttershy''': Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? ''Party hats''? I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell ''new'' Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that ''nopony else gives a flying feather about''! Original character '''Nome:'''darkness light '''razza:'''pegasus con poteri magici di sombra succesivamente alicorno '''Cutie mark:''' '''Storia:''' Darkenss light è nato a [[Cloudsdale]], nato con quattro ali invece delle solite due venniva preso in giro dai pegasus, i suoi unici amici erano [[Rainbow Dash]] e [[Fluttershy]], con la quale darkness condivideva la timidezza. Un giorno trovò unod ei bulli piangere, all inizio fu felice per il dolore che provava colui che lo aveva sempre preso in giro ma la sua gentilezza lo spinse a cercare di capire perchè piangesse , scoprì così che il pony aveva perso un parente a causa di una rara malattia e i due divennero amici. con quella esperienza scoprì che in ogni pony c'è bene e male ottenendo il suo cutie mark . Dopo di ciò tentò di capire quale fosse il suo talento ma persa la speranza divenne un esploratore ; durante una spedizione nel artico vicino al [[Crystal Empire]] trovò il corno rotto [[Re Sombra|Sombra]] usandolo come medalione, con esso fu in grado di usare i poteri del vecchio re, ma tali poteri tentarono di prendere il controllo della sua anima e fondendosi con le tenebre del suo cuore crearono il suo lato socuro Darkness. Fortunatamente il suo talento speciale consisteva nel bilanciare luce e tenebre in ogni pony permettendogli di usare i suoi poteri senza ferire nessuno. Durante i suoi viaggi darkness light imparò a convivere con i suoi due lati light il suo lato luminoso e darkness il suo lato oscuro insieme salvarono il tartaro diventandone il re e trasformandosi in alicorno. Successivamente durante unos contro con le forze dell incubo ottenne un nuovo lato del suo carattere chimato nightmare che rappresentava il suo lato autodistruttivo e il lato del suo carattere a cui non importa di nulla e nessuno. '''Powers:''' Darkness light può usare i poteri di sombra e creare cristalli oscuri e successivamente con la propria magia anche cristalli bianchi; una volta diventato alicorno ha il controllo sulla luce e sulle tenebre. come gli altri unicorni può usare la levitazione e il teletrasporto e trasformare il proprio corpo in ombra come sombra o il luce. [http://nitramlightdarkangel.forumcommunity.net/?t=54233540 mia fanfiction] Gallery